New born! Cyaa!
by DedsecAP
Summary: uhm... ndak tau harus nulis apa... kalau mau tau ceritanya langsung baca ya!
1. Chapter 1

**New Born**

 **Author : DedsecAP**

 **Warning : Lemon, Gaje. Abal abal, Typo, Alur ga masuk akal dan lain lain…**

 **Halo guys! Saya adalah author baru! Salam kenal! Oh ya… sejujurnya saya sudah pernah membaca berbagai macam naruto and dxd crosscover fanfic dan saya menghormati para senpai yang telah menulis crosscover yang sama seperti saya..**

 **Oh ya saya ambil ide ini dari "when a primordial get bored". "The shinobi" dan lain lain.. sejujurnya saya sudah meminta ijin dari mereka jadi fic ini sudah legal :D oh ya untuk yang ga suka ga usah dibaca ya… saya ingin memberikan harem kepada fic ini.. dan untuk saran haremnya nanti berikan di review ya untuk gender bending boleh juga kok! Untuk sekarang saya akan menambah:**

 **Ophis, grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel, Fem!sasuke(untuk yang ga suka boleh dihapus kok), hanya itu dulu**

 **Kalau ada yang mau suruh saya menulis banish!issei saya juga bisa menerimanya kok**

 **Okay cukup babibunya! To the story!**

" **demon talking"**

' **Demon thought'**

"human talking"

'human thought'

Disclaimer : NAruto : Masashi kishimoto

Highschool dxd : Ichie Ishibumi

Chapter Prolog:

Setelah Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 selesai, Hanya dua shinobi yang tersisa. Salah satunya adalah pahlawan kita yang telah menyegel kaguya dan juubi dalam dirinya dan satunya lagi adalah reinkarnasi indra. Mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan dewi kelinci dan madara yang bertindak seenaknya.

Namun, Pahlawan kita(naruto) dan juga reinkarnasi indra(sasuke) kemudian mengalahkan mereka dan menyegel dewi kelinci dan juubi ke Naruto dan kekuatan Madara kepada Sasuke. Mereka telah melatih kekuatan itu beribu ribu tahun(naruto dan sasuke immortal disini alasannya adalah naruto adalah juubi dan rikudou baru sedangkan sasuke adalah reinkarnasi indra yang berhasil menyerap reinkarnasi indra lagi(madara))

Naruto kemudian membebaskan para bijuu dan hanya menyisakan shinju(fem!juubi), Kurama(female!) , fem!Dante(anak ketiga!naruto dan shinju), fem!Vergil(anak kedua!naruto dan kaguya) , Karma(anak pertama! naruto dan kurama), kaguya ootsutsuki. Setelah kejadian itu, Kurama memberitau naruto perasaannya sebenarnya dan menikahinya, hal yang sama terjadi kepada shinju dan kaguya yang telah memendam perasaan kepada naruto setelah mengenalnya selama beribu ribu tahun. Naruto sudah melakukan "itu" kepada mereka dan hasilnya adalah mereka hamil anak naruto dan telah melahirkannya (sudah saya taruh diatas).

Setelah vergil dan dante berumur 5 tahun dan karma berumur 6 tahun, Naruto langsung melatih mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Dan naruto cukup bangga terhadap hasil yang diberikan dari latihannya, sekarang ketiga anak naruto sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya yang mereka dapatkan dari darah orang tua mereka dan naruto. Dante dan vergil memiliki kekuatan yang mirip karena orang tua mereka memiliki kekuatan satu dengan yang lain(naruto=juubi, kaguya=juubi, juubi=naruto), meskipun berbeda kekuatan karma tetap dilatih oleh naruto yang membuat ketiga anaknya senang karena dapat bermain sambil berlatih dengan onii-chan! Mereka.

Saat vergil dan dante berumur 7 tahun dan karma berumur 8 tahun, untuk melatih kekuatan mereka lebih lanjut, naruto menyuruh kurama, shinju dan kaguya untuk melatih mereka. Dan anak anak naruto sudah memiliki senjata masing masing sekarang meskipun dilarang oleh naruto untuk dikeluarkan kecuali saat latihan

Dante memiliki pedang besar yang dia namai Rebellion(DMC 5), vergil memiliki katana yang dia namai yamato(DMC 5), meskipun pertamanya naruto tertawa pelan saat vergil menggunakan nama mantan gurunya tersebut, sedangkan senjata karma adalah dirinya sendiri. Pertamanya naruto bingung kenapa anak pertama nya memiliki senjata yang berada dalam dirinya sendiri namun kagum dan bangga setelah karma mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti susanoo yang melindungi tubuhnya yang dia namai incursio (incursion ini dari akame ga kill ya! Miliknya tatsumi! Tapi kayak digabung sama susanoo nya madara) dan memiliki mata shari-rinnegan(juubigan) yang diwariskan dari naruto dan bisa mengontrol api dan angin sampai melebihi tingkatan dewa. Naruto melatih karma untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, sementara sasuke ditugaskan oleh naruto untuk melatih kedua anak gadis kesayangannya vergil dan dante, meskipun pertamanya sasuke menentang naruto dan menghajarnya yang membuat anak anak naruto takut kepada sasuke, namun setelah berbagai jenis pelatihan, akhirnya ketiga anak naruto berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan senjata mereka.

Saat ini, umur dante dan vergil adalah 16 tahun dan karma berumur 17 tahun, mereka sudah berhasil melatih semua kekuatan mereka dan membuat mereka seperti little primordial yang membuat naruto tertawa saat kurama memberikan mereka julukan itu dan membuat ketiga anak naruto malu dan merona, dan yang anehnya adalah perasaan suka dante dan vergil kepada karma melebihi cinta antara kedua saudara

Pertamanya saat naruto mengetahui hal itu, dia menentangnya, karena saudara tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu, tapi setelah berunding kepada mereka bertiga dan juga istrinya, akhirnya naruto memperbolehkannya meskipun harus diketawai oleh sasuke selama 20 detik

Dan sekarang naruto, sasuke, istri dan anak naruto merasa bosan karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi

"bosan… kenapa hidup ini harus terasa begitu membosankan.." kata naruto yang mendapat seluruh perhatian disana

"aku setuju tou-san" kata karma yang diikuti oleh anggukan naruto

Naruto kini tengah berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengatasi kebosanan, karna musuh dari pahlawan kita itu adalah kebosanan! Karena itulah ia selalu tertimpa masalah (original from me :D)

"aku dari dulu penasaran… apa efek dari menggabungkan chakra natural bijuu dengan kamui…" kata naruto yang membuat ketiga anak naruto berpikir juga

"coba dulu saja tou-chan!" kata dante yang membuat naruto langsung bersemangat

" **benar anata, coba saja dulu"** kata kurama yang membuat naruto tambah bersemangat

"kalau begitu ayo! Ini adalah eksperimen terbesarku jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian!" kata naruto sambil memakai pose jiraiya

' **dia tidak pernah berubah'** pikir ketiga istri naruto

"sasuke! Ayo kesini cepat! Kau akan melewatkan rencana terbesarku!" kata naruto yang masih memakai pose jiraiya

"terserah, dobe" kata sasuke dengan senyum kecil

"okay ayo kita mulai!" kata naruto yang langsung membuat kamui menggunakan kekuatan mata FMS yang berbentuk seperti EMS sasuke tapi memiliki garis Di ketiga arah nya dan menggabungkan chakra natural bijuu

Hal ini tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan naruto, karena bukannya spiral, tapi bentuk kamui itu seperti celah di udara yang merobek dan membuka dihadapan naruto sambil mengeluarkan aura aura aneh

"nah sukses! Ayo kita masuk!" kata naruto dengan semangat tapi vergil kemudian berbicara kepada naruto

"t..tapi tou-sama! aura aneh apa yang dikeluarkan celah itu? Bisakah kita mengidentifikasinya dulu?" kata vergil yang membuat naruto menyentuh kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

"oh ya aku luupa! Teehee!" kata naruto yang sukses membuat mereka sweatdropped

'dia memang bodoh' pikir sasuke

'tou-chan payah!' pikir dante

'itu normal tou-san lupa… aku malah kaget dia tidak menderita penyakit 'pikun' yang diderita para orang tua' pikir karma

"yosh! Aku akan mulai mengidentifikasinya!" kata naruto yang kemudian memunculkan kage bunshin no jutsu nya yang kemudian dia perintahkan untuk masuk kedalam celah itu

Dan selang beberapa jam, naruto akhirnya memperoleh kembali informasi yang dia terima dari clonenya

'dunia dengan berbagai jenis makhluk supranatural? Kalau iblis aku pernah melawannya dengan shion tapi malaikat jatuh? Aku baru mendengarnya.. dan apa ini… sedang terjadi perang besar didunia itu? Aku sangat benci peperangan.. dan naga adalah kadal dengan besar berlebihan? Dan merupakan makhluk terkuat? Dan apa ini… ada dua naga di tempat clone ku pertama kali datang dan… sedang bertengkar? Salah satunya adalah loli stoic dengan pakaian gothic Lolita? Dan naga yang besarnya sama sepertiku(juubi) yang belum complete? Hmm… aneh aneh… dan setelah clone ku mengeluarkan 5% kekuatan ku mereka langsung memanggilku juubi-sama ? aneh..tetapi dunia itu sepertinya lebih menyenangkan' pikir naruto yang kemudian membuat ketiga istrinya tertawa pelan

" **coba saja masuk anata" kata kurama yang diikuti anggukan oleh kaguya dan shinju**

" **dan ingat beritau mereka naruto-koi" kata kaguya yang membuat naruto ingat kembali**

'oh ya aku hampir saja pergi ke dunia itu sendirian… tee hee?' balas naruto kepada ketiga istri nya

"oke semuanya!celah ini baik baik saja! jadi Ayo pergi!" kata naruto yang langsung membuat geng nya senang dan ikut masuk ke portal

 **Okay cut! Itu dulu ya! Sebisanya saya akan update dengan cepat dan sangat cepat mungkin :v oh ya untuk pairing taruh di review ya! Dan juga soal kekuatan naruto… ada yang ingin memberikan pendapatnya? Tapi dengan halus ya! Jadi saya bisa menerimanya dan maaf kependekan saya akan berusaha untuk meningkatkannya**

 **Dan untuk yang ga seneng baca ga usah dibaca! RNR for me ya! Till next time! Asta la vista!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Strange dimension?

**New born**

 **Author : DedsecAP**

 **Warning : Lemon, Gaje. Abal abal, Typo, Alur ga masuk akal dan lain lain…**

 **Last time!**

" **coba saja masuk anata" kata kurama yang diikuti anggukan oleh kaguya dan shinju**

" **dan ingat beritau mereka naruto-koi" kata kaguya yang membuat naruto ingat kembali**

'oh ya aku hampir saja pergi ke dunia itu sendirian… tee hee?' balas naruto kepada ketiga istri nya

"oke semuanya! Celah ini baik baik saja! Jadi Ayo pergi!" kata naruto yang langsung membuat geng nya senang dan ikut masuk ke portal

…..

…..

…

 **Hello guys~ kembali kepada author yang penuh cinta kasih dan penyayang dan setia menemani kalian semua~ hahaha~ maaf untuk keterlambatan fanfic nya ya! Soalnya saya sibuk mengurusi kakak saya sakit! Cukup dramatis nya! oh ya untuk pairing haremnya banyak yang menyarankan kuroka, sona, rias etc~ terus banyak yang bilang kalau haremnya sedikit saja kalau kebanyakan katanya jalan ceritanya ndak masuk jadi saya sedang memutuskan siapa saja haremnya… dan oh ya, ada yang berminat fem!great red? Kalau ada saya akan membuatnya mirip seperti lisara restall dari anime [yeah IYKWIM :v]**

 **And! Thanks for the reviews! Dan untuk guest~ terima kasih sarannya saya akan mencoba untuk membuat fanfic ini menjadi tidak berantakan**

 **Dan harem naruto sama seperti kemarin, tetap berminat grayfia dimasukkan ke harem naruto? Kalau masih silahkan taruh di review ya!**

 **Nah itu saja! Ket cara berbicara atau berpikir masih sama seperti kemarin jadi tidak ada yang berubah!**

 **Ada yang comment soal kekuatan anak anak naruto? Kebanyakan saya ambil dari DMC 5 ya? Hahaha.. tapi saya akui kekuatan dante dan vergil memang sangat keren~ dan apakah ada yang berminat untuk memasukkan kekuatan ke anaknya naruto? Saya berniat untuk membuat karma menjadi hacker seperti Aiden Pearce tapi masih sama dengan alurnya dan ceritanya tidak berubah~**

 **Disclaimer~**

 **Naruto : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Highschool dxd : Ichie ishibumi**

 **DmC 5 : Pihak Capcom**

 **Chapter 1 : New world is a normal strange world~**

Setelah gang Naruto memasuki tempat yang seperti paradox itu (dimensional gap), mereka semua dikejutkan oleh 1 naga besar berwarna merah dan 1 loli dengan pakaian gothic Lolita sedang bersujud kearah mereka, terutama Naruto. Naruto yang kini tengah melihat hal tersebut hanya mendesah sambil sweatdropped

"tou-san, dunia apa ini? Seperti parallel…" Tanya karma yang membuat naruto mendesah besar

"ne ne tou-chan! Kenapa mereka berdua seperti itu!? Dan apakah aku boleh menaiki kadal besar tersebut!?" Tanya dante yang membuat naruto tambah mendesah

"d—dante-chan! J..jangan menaiki kadal itu! B..berbahaya!" kata vergil yang khawatir terhadap sikap hyperactive adiknya yang di dapatkan dari tou-samanya

"harusnya aku memberitau mereka keadan disini dulu sebelum masuk" kata naruto sambil mendesah berat

"oi dobe! Dimana ini!?" Tanya suara seorang gadis yang suaranya seperti suara melodi indah yang membuat naruto melihat ke sumber suara

Naruto membulatkan matanya karena kaget! Disana bukan rupa wajah dingin dari seorang uchiha sasuke! Tapi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam sepanjang pinggang dengan rambut onyx dan dada yang terbilang C-cup jika dia tak salah(kalau ada yang bingung, masukin aja yukinoshita yukino atau siapalah yang penting mirip :D atau boleh juga yang dari idolmaster itu XD)

"o..oi sasu-teme.. apakah itu dirimu?" Tanya naruto terbata bata yang membuat seluruh perhatian datang ke pada gadis cantik bermata onyx tersebut

"tentu saja ini aku dobe, emangnya kenapa?" Tanya sasuke kepada naruto yang membuat naruto mendesah dan langsung membuat cermin dengan elemen hyoutonnya dan diarahkan kepada sasuke yang membuat sasuke menoleh kearah cermin tersebut

Apa yang diliat sasuke bukanlah dirinya dengan muka dingin dan 'cool' yang selalu ia liat, melainkan rupa seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam sepinggang dan mata onyx yang menatap kaget dan membuat pipi sasuke merona karena amarah dan malu

"oi dobe! Apa maksudnya ini! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku hah!?" Tanya sasuke dengan marah yang langsung berniat menghajar naruto dengan susanoo yang sudah dia keluarkan sejak tadi

"a..aku tidak pernah melakukan apa apa dengan tubuhmu itu sasuke-teme! Yah… meskipun yang sekarang terlihat lebih menarik daripada dirimu yang lama" kata naruto yang membuat sasuke mengeluarkan aura jahatnya

"ne ne, loli-san, kenapa sasuke jii-san bisa menjadi seperti itu?" Tanya karma kepada ophis yang membuat ophis langsung mendongak ke arahnya

"menurut pendapat ku, mungkin karena tubuhnya tidak kuat untuk menahan efek dari dimensional gap, tempat ini" kata ophis dengan nada yang terbilang datar meskipun ada nada senang yang author juga tidak tau kenapa dia mengeluarkannya

"ohh begitu… kurasa memang normal kalau tubuh sasuke jii-… A…APAAAAA!" teriak karma yang membuat seluruh pasang mata disana kaget selain great red dan ophis

"kenapa aku tidak kuat menahan efeknya! Padahal aku adalah reinkarnasi dari indra dan sudah melatih kekuatanku sampai beribu ribu tahun dan menggunakannya dengan baik! Kenapa bisa tubuhku tidak kuat menahannya!" teriak sasuke dengan sedikit cairang bening di dekat matanya yang membuat matanya berkaca kaca

"pantas saja… aku merasakan berbagai aura berbahaya disini.. dan itu menekan kekuatan kita… kecuali aku dan anak anak ku… dan teme, apakah kekuatan mu masih berfungsi?" Tanya naruto dengan kalem dan membuat sasuke berhenti panic dan langsung pergi untuk mengetesnya

"sepertinya.. untuk kekuatan ku tidak ada masalah…" kata sasuke yang membuat naruto senang

"sepertinya hanya tubuh mu yang terkena efeknya... tidak apa apa.. karena kau terlihat lebih manis sekarang, sa-su-ke-chan~~" kata naruto dengan nada main main yang membuat sasuke merona dengan kemarahan dan malu karena candaan naruto

"Di..DIAMLAH DOBE!" kata sasuke yang langsung mengejar naruto seperti anak kecil dan membuat naruto tertawa lebar sambil kabur dari sasuke dengan cara anak kecil juga

"hah… mereka ada ada saja" kata karma yang langsung melihat kearah dante yang sedang menaikki punggung great red dan sedang menyuruh great red terbang, sementara great red yang mendengar perintah itu hanya sweatdropped

" **sepertinya kau sedang bersenang senang ya~ koibito"kata kurama** yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya

'tidurmu nyenyak? Tsuma~' Tanya naruto kepada kurama tapi bukan kurama yang menjawab meliankan kaguya

" **nyenyak darling~ tapi sepertinya ada masalah yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan?" kata kaguya yang membuat naruto mendesah kecil(lagi)**

'bisa dibilang begitu… kau mungkin tidak percaya tapi… tubuh dari sasuke…sang reinkarnasi indra.. tidak kuat untuk menahan aura dari dimensional gap… tempat parallel itu.. dan itu membuat gender tubuhnya menjadi perempuan.. tapi untuk kekuatannya sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah.." kata naruto yang membuat shinju mengeluarkan nafas lega

" **syukurlah… sepertinya tidak ada masalah lain yang menimpa mu, naru-koi?" kata shinju dengan nada khawatir yang membuat naruto mengeluarkan senyum senang**

'ya.. selain itu tidak apa apa… untuk sementara aku memutuskan koneksi kita ya… ' kata naruto yang dibalas **"ha'i~"** dari ketiga istrinya itu

Sementara di dimensional gap, sasuke masih merenungkan diri di atas ekor great red, dante masih berada di atas kepala great red dan meminta great red untuk terbang, sementara vergil masih berteriak untuk menyuruh dante turun, great red hanya mendesah, sementara ophis hanya mengeluarkan senyum kecil

Naruto yang melihat itupun mengeluarkan senyum puas dan senang terhadap keluarga nya itu (dan keluarga baru tentunya)

"oh ya, ophis, great red, kalian berdua bilang kalau di dunia ini ada banyak tempat dan makhluk supranaturalnya kan?" kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh ophis dan great red. "kalau begitu.. pertama kita harus mengunjungi dunia manusia.. aku ingin melihat bagaimana kehidupan manusia didunia ini.." kata naruto yang dibalas anggukan serius oleh ophis dan great red

"tapi aku punya pertanyaan.." kata naruto yang membuat great red dan ophis menaikkan alis karena bingung(kompak sekali ohis sama great red ya :D)

"sebelum kami datang, aku melihat kalian bertengkar dan bertarung…. Bisa kalian jelaskan alasan kalian?" Tanya naruto dengan serius karena dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai kekerasan

"begini juubi-sa—" kata ophis yang diputus oleh naruto

"namaku naruto" balas naruto

"begini naruto-sama—" kata ophis lalu diputus lagi oleh naruto

"nah begitu lebih baik" kata naruto yang membuat semua orang disitu sweatdropped

"tou-san, bisakah kita mendengar penjelasan ophis-san dulu? Dan tolong jangan diputus" kata karma yang membuat naruto mengangguk dan menyuruh ophis untuk melanjutkannya

"begini naruto-sama, sebenarnya tempat ini dulunya adalah miliku dan aku hidup tenang disini, tetapi baka-red ini masuk dan langsung melawanku dan mengalahkanku sehingga aku harus keluar dari rumah ku… dan karena itu aku membuat grup untuk membantuku membunuh great red.." kata ophis dengan nada sedih yang membuat naruto juga ikut mengeluarkan aura sedih namun sedikit aura marah kearah great red yang membuat great red menegang

"oooh… great red bisa kau jelaskan hal ini?" kata naruto dengan nada semi serius yang membuat seluruh pasang mata disana menegang

'aku tidak pernah melihat tou-chan se-serius ini… bahkan saat ingin mengetahui kekuatan karma-nii' pikir dante dengan sedikit takut

'tou-san' pikir karma dengan sedikit takut sementara vergil bersembunyi di belakang karma

" **a..anooo.. naruto-sama… mungkin kau tidak percaya ini tapi… a..aku hanya ingin mencari ketenangan disini" kata great red yang membuat naruto menaikkan alis matanya**

"hanya karena itu?(great red menangguk), hah…. Baiklah aku maafkan kalian, tapi jangan bertarung lagi karena bagaimanapun kita keluarga sekarang(naruto tersenyum tulus)dan ophis… keluarlah dari organisasi mu itu… aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal itu" kata naruto yang membuat ophis mengangguk

"tunggu apa lagi? Ayo great red, ophis, antar kami ke dunia manusia… sekarang" kata naruto

" **hai/** hai!" balas kedua naga terkuat itu

 **And cut! Maaf ya kalau pendek lagi… sejujurnya author kepengen banget meneruskan ini tetapi author harus mengurusi project dulu, jadi mungkin updatenya akan keluar sedikit lama.. tapi ndak mungkin lah nyampe satu minggu :D stay on this fics buddy! And RNR! See you next time! And asta la vista!**

 **TBC~~~s**


End file.
